Evil Follows Me Home
by singing in the jukebox
Summary: It's the holidays and everyone is returning home. However when Zero reluctantly comes home there is an unpleasant surprise install. There's a new person in her life and she hates the very sight of Zero. Who is this mystery woman? Someone, who combined with her father will destroy Zero and her friends so much so there may not be a way back to normal.
1. Chapter 1

Evil Follows Me Home

**Why hello there my fellow INK lovers! I'm back yay :D I have very recently found all my old INK stories! There are a lot I might add and I thought this one would be good to put together. Don't worry hopefully the gap between chapters wont be as long as last time (sorry!) because I've already written it I just have to put it into chapters and press post and hey presto you have another INK story whoop! Here we go again **

ZERO

It's almost the holidays. In one more miserable, unbearable minute that bell will ring and we will all be free. Well everyone except for me that is, and my friends. Miss Macbeth slaps a ruler down on my desk, making me jump. This silences everyone.

"What is one thousand seven hundred and fifty four times the square root of nine million?" She yells

"Miss it doesn't really matter, because you can't give me any more detentions for not answering correctly, so I'm not going to." I say swinging back on my chair in glee as Miss Macbeth's face turns red.

"Everyone will write lines one thousand million...!"

She's cut off as the bell goes and there's a massive cheer as students run for the door. I casually collect my books and trudge outside with my friends. None of us are really that happy about the holidays but it's only for two weeks and we've agreed to have a sleepover at Newton's in the middle. Mr. Soper is saying goodbye to all of the students and I walk up to him. I go to open my mouth but he side steps around me and goes over to Miss Macbeth. I sigh and follow.

"Miss Macbeth I almost forgot to give you this. I don't know who sent it, but it's for you."

Mr. Soper hands Miss Macbeth a letter. Everyone in the yard stops and stares. _Maybe she's been fired?_ She squeals in delight.

"Oh it's from him. He's invited me to stay at his house for the holidays, how wonderful."

"Is this your boyfriend Miss Macbeth?" Burt teases next to me.

"No it's not, he's a friend I met him a week ago. Now shouldn't you all be gone by now?" She huffs and walks away

"I bet she wrote that letter to herself, pretending to be her boyfriend." I snigger to Burt

"Yeah who would ever like Macbeth?" He laughs and walks off

A limo pulls up outside the school and Trixie comes up to us. She hugs us goodbye and checks for the sixth time if we all have each others numbers then hops in her car and drives away. Newton's Dad comes next and poor Newt is crying as he's driven away. Everyone else has gone; it's now just Vin and I. I glance at his watch. My Dad's half an hour late. He probably forgot, again. A bus with a couple of other kids rolls up in front of Pinkerton. Vin picks up his bag and turns to me.

"Where's your Dad?"

"Late, no he's forgotten, I'll just have to walk." I grumble

"How far away is it?"

"Pretty far, but I know the way. Have fun; see you in a week or so, yeah." I sigh

"Yeah I guess so."

We hug except it lingers for a bit, eventually I pull away, pick up my own bag and walk to the gates with him. We say goodbye and wave as the bus rumbles off, away from Pinkerton and to the orphanage. I sigh and start the long journey home. _Home._ It sounds alien, not the right word to use. How about prison or hell, or a prison in hell, I like the last one. Further into the journey the streets start to change, from clear and peaceful to rubbish littered and frantic. The houses turn into crumbling, dingy shacks and I know I'm back. _Great…_

I stop in front of a white weatherboard house with a sloping veranda. If it had a new coat of paint, a nice garden that was recognisable as one and cheerfulness to it then it would be quite a good home. The only problem with that image is it's just that an image. The real house is the exact opposite. A taxi screeches past and I force myself to open the door. The smell of doom and despair seeps up my nose, wanting to make me gag. A booming, blood freezing voice shouts down the hall from the back of the house.

"Who's there? Is that you, Nothing?"

"Yes it's me Dad and I'm now called Zero."

"I couldn't care less what you're called; I'm calling you Nothing, because that's what you are, got that. Now I have to make a phone call, so go to your room and don't you dare make a sound."

"Yes sir." I sigh and trudge down the hallway to the back.

Dad's room on this level along with the bathroom in the hall and at the back opening up is the kitchen tucked away to the left and the dinning room/lounge room in the centre with the creaky stairs to the left. I ascend them, but I pause and stare at my Dad, slumped in the armchair. His grey hair ruffled and sleek with grease, his muscular body crumpled and wrinkled like paper even though he has the strength of a polar bear. I avert my eyes and go up stairs. I force open the door at the end of the corridor. A musky smell fills the still air. Dust has collected on the few pieces of furniture I have. I toss my bag into a corner and sit on the edge of the bed sighing._ Home sweet home Zero, aren't you glad you came back? Of course you're not why would anybody be?_ I lye back and shut my eyes. I've got nothing better to do than sleep I suppose for the next _two weeks_! A knock at the front door makes me climb to my feet.

"Zero answer the door!" Dad bellows

I reluctantly obey, but as I descend the stairs a feeling of joy surges through me. What if it's my friends? I dash to the door and open it violently a huge smile on my face. That smile evaporates instantly and I have the urge to slam the door and run for my life. The woman on the other side scrunches her ugly face at the sight of me, but her eyes give away the malicious thoughts running through her disturbed and rather dumb head. I stumble back as the woman enters and calls out to my Dad in a sickly sweet voice that churns my stomach.

My Dad comes to stand in front of me and pats the woman on the back and steps aside to let her in. I should have taken the hint but my shock clouded my senses and I didn't move away. Instead Dad violently shoves me aside with one hand and I find myself pressed up against the wall my head knocking into it leaving a slight throb behind. I slump against it with my dry mouth hanging loosely in confusion and horror.

**Short yes but the second chapter will be posted with this one so it's all good. Enjoy and pretty please review! Happy New Year everyone **


	2. Chapter 2

**Told you so! So the big reveal! I feel so evil. I'm sorry Zero! :( what have I done... oh well in order to find out you have to read so I'm going to be quiet now bye bye. **

ZERO

"Hello Sadie, oh yeah this is _Zero_, but her name is actually Nothing so feel free to call her that and don't worry she won't get in the way. Will you girl and if you do you know exactly what will follow. Now this is Sadie Macbeth. Treat her with respect."

I'm mentally screaming. My face is contorted into an expression of pain, horror and dread. No this can't be happening! Macbeth can _not_ be in my house. Maybe she won't stay very long...oh god this is awful. I'm going to actually die this time! I should never have come home. I'm so stupid. This is not happening! I choke on my words. I snap my mouth shut and stare at the only person in the world that can match my dad's evilness (that I've met at least).

"Hello Zero, don't worry John I know her very well remember I told you all about what she does at that dump Pinkerton. With your permission of course I'll call her Nothing, you did say I could." Macbeth snarls

They go into the lounge and I dash up to my room as fast as I can, but when I reach the top of the stairs my father's harsh voice stops me in my tracks.

"Nothing, you need to do your chores first. You have to clean the carpet, wash the walls and windows, prepare dinner, no first you need to go shopping for food then make dinner, change and make the beds, weed the garden, mow the lawn and clean the bathroom along with mine and Sadie's room. Hurry up, why are you still here? Oh and if you don't finish them by dinner time there's no dinner for you. Do you need anything Sadie?"

"Yes actually, my bags need to be brought up to my room and unpacked into the correct places. My clothes also need a wash as well."

"Yes sir" I grumble

"And…?" My Dad gestures to Macbeth

"Yes sir and ma'am."

I go to the door to go grocery shopping, but instantly I knew that was a mistake. Dad barks at me to get the food later closer to dinner so it's fresh. I start cleaning the carpet upstairs as Macbeth and Dad talk and laugh in the lounge. It takes me the whole day to finish my chores. The garden took the longest, it hadn't been weed since I left and that was five years ago! The sun was setting earlier now and by the time I was done with the house work it was time to go grocery shopping, in the dark and in a dangerous place that I can barely remember. I grab a jacket and pull the hood over my head. The night is much darker than it looks. It's as if it is solid, a wall slowly moving in to squish me. The cold air rips the breath from me. Shadows stretch out to grab me. Who knows what is behind them. I know some people think it's silly to be scared of the dark, but if you think about it, all it is the unknown and that in its self is the scariest thing for everyone. The dark for me is a prison, a lonely never ending one, a box with no way out. One time when Dad had gotten angry at me he locked me outside in the tiniest shed at night. If I swayed to either side my shoulders would brush up against the walls. If I was on tiptoes my head would hit the roof. He forgot about me all night and I was left in that claustrophobic, dark shed for the whole night. At the beginning when he had locked me in there he yelled from the other side.

"Are you scared Zero because if you are you're nothing but a chicken. A scared useless pile of meat! I don't care if you wet your self from fright, it's you problem not mine. If you're a chicken then nobody will ever like you, you're hopeless. You're nothing but a big pussy!"

Of course this isn't true; it doesn't matter if you are a scaredy cat as long as you are you. Even with this knowledge the thought of being defeated and called a coward scares me more than being locked up in a dark, miniscule shed for the whole night._ Stupid? Yes, but that's me, I guess. _

When I come back home, arms aching from the bulging bags, Dad and Macbeth glare at me. What's more un-nerving are their evil smiles. _This is going to be good._

"Nothing," Dad starts

"It's Zero." I mumble

"Sadie and I have decided that you need to be educated better. That school is obviously doing nothing for you, so Sadie or as you will now call her Miss Macbeth is going to teach you for the whole holidays."

"Lessons will start at eight o'clock sharp and finish when I say so. We start tomorrow and if you think about ditching any of them to go and see those brats of yours then your father will take care of you. He's told me all about his punishments and I strongly agree with them."

"It's the holidays though why-"

"Don't you dare talk back! Now you make dinner and go to bed without yours, got that? Hurry up, I'm starving and get me a beer."

I obey and afterwards rush to my room, slam the door and cry into my pillow. It still has stains from when I had cried into it before I ran away. A spark ignites in me and my chest tightens as I reach for my phone. I punch in Vin's number and wait, pacing the room as the call is transmitted.

"Come on Vin answer the damn phone, please." I beg tears running down my flushed cheeks

I suddenly realise that I won't be able to come to the sleepover at Newton's. The call goes to a message bank.

"Hi Vin, it's Zero um…I can't…Vin something's…I can't come to the sleepover sorry. Vin can you…? Um never mind…Have a good holiday." I hang up

The door opens and Dad comes storming in, snatches the phone and stomps on it until it breaks. I know what's coming next and I lye there helpless, screaming as he hits me over and over again. Macbeth comes to the door and looks in. She seems shocked at first, but then she meets my eye, shrugs and walks away. The beating goes on, finally at the end of it I curl up into a tiny ball and go to sleep while crying in silence.

The days blur together. Macbeth's pointless classes where everything I say is wrong and writing lines is the only thing I do. The endless chores I have to do and the frequent beatings from Dad seem to be a daily routine. Slowly a week passes and as I stare out the bared window in my room I realise that today's the sleepover. Did Vin get my message? I hope so, maybe my friends will come for me? They don't know where I live though. With my hopes crushed Macbeth throws open the door to start our _lessons_.

There's nothing I can do not until the holidays are over, but where ever I go Macbeth will follow and that means Dad as well in a way. I thought I had gotten away from him. I know now I never will be. I need to tell my friends. What can they do though? Nothing now it's too late the damage has been done. I sigh as giggles float up from the lounge room. Macbeth and Dad have gotten really close, too close for comfort. What if…? No! I can't afford to think like that. It's too weird anyway. They do have a lot in common. Both hate children, me especially and love child labour. They are both obsessed with domination and want to destroy everything happy, all together. Yeah they would be perfect for each other.

Thankfully the holidays have come to a close. I can be free at last. Back at Pinkerton with Mr. Soper, Trixie, Newton and Vin. I race to the door and outside. Macbeth and Dad are already there. Macbeth climbs into a taxi and it drives off, without me. I had already guessed that I was walking. I make my way to the gate but Dad grabs me by my short white hair and drags me back inside. I'm thrown on the ground. _What have I done now?_

"You need to clean the whole house first."

"No, I need to get to school, I'll be late." I knew this was a massive mistake

A fist flies into my face, then my stomach, shoulder, knee, arm and thigh every part of me beaten and turned a nasty shade of purple, blue and black. I cry out for him to stop. He does after a long time. I pick myself up off the floor. I need to get out of here, I have to come up with an argument that benefits him, not me.

"Miss Macbeth would have wanted humiliate me in front of the class, thankfully now I won't be, because I'll miss her class." I say under my breath but loud enough for him to hear

"What do you mean?" He yells

"I'll miss her class if I stay here, so she won't get the chance to punish me in front my peers. That's okay with me though, I think I'll stay here now. I've changed my mind."

"No you won't! I don't want you here, you're a waste of space, get out of my sight this instant you hear me. Go!" He bellows

I'm out the door in a second. I think he's done something to my foot, but I couldn't care less about it right now. I'm free!

"Pinkerton here I come!"

**There you have it. It's Macbeth! Dun dun dah! So evil. Thanks to everyone who is reading this :) Chapter three will come next year. Ha ha ha that was a terrible joke (its the 31st of December 2013 you get) well duh who wouldn't?! Ok I'm going to stop digging a hole for myself. See you all later. *goes and sits in my hole of shame* **


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah this is super duper short sorry... :( oh and a word of warning there's only 7 chapters to this story. I might add on to it we will see :D here's Chapter 3 and yeah Macbeth! Dun dun dah! I felt mean when I posted. Zero I'm sorry forgive me. Hmm silence (duh) oh well. Let's read **

VIN

Kids file into the school all bubbly and talking non stop to their friends. Trixie was the first to arrive, then me and finally Newton. I hand my phone to him and he raises his eyebrows at it.

"It fell out of my pocket and into a puddle, when I found it again it wouldn't turn on. Can you fix it? I was going to give it to you at the sleepover but forgot."

"Sure Vin I'll have a look at it. Where's Zero" He asks annoyed

She didn't turn up to the sleepover. Trix and I had to stop Newton from crying other wise the whole house would have flooded. I thought she was just late but she never showed up. Did she forget? No maybe she was hanging out with someone else? That could be a possibility. Anyway Newton still isn't over it yet, in fact none of us are. The bell rings and we meet Mr. Soper and unfortunately Macbeth in the hall for a meeting. As Mr. Soper starts to talk I look over at the gates. No one comes in. I sigh and turn around to listen. After the usual speech about how good this term will be we head off to our first class with Mr. Soper. That's a fun lesson, and then the next on is miserable. We walk into Macbeth's class and sit down at our seats. _Not the best way to start second term._ She calls the role.

"Van, Bertha, Fred, Trixie, Burt, Zero?"

There's no response.

"Guess she didn't make it. Oh well I'll deal with her when she comes."

Macbeth continues the role and then sets us to work with endless equations in which the answer is impossible to find. Next, as always are lines for failing. When the bell rings I dash outside thankful to be away from that dark class room. A figure appears at the front gate. All the students gather in a group watching as the incredibly late student runs into Pinkerton. Macbeth pushes past us and storms over to the ecstatic girl. When she realises who is coming towards her she stops and the smile is whipped from her face in an instant.

"Where have you been?" Macbeth yells

"It wasn't my fault, he made-" Zero stutters

"Don't you dare say anything against him! You did this on purpose. I know you did. Detention for the next week!"

"That's not fair!"

"Don't disobey me you little brat." Macbeth yells

"What's going on here?" Mr. Soper asks stepping up beside Macbeth.

I try to see Zero's face but Macbeth is blocking my view. I glance at the others. Newton and Trixie have a mixture of anger, confusion and worry. I probably look the same. Soper takes Zero's head in his hands and gasps.

"What happened to you Zero? Are you okay? Come with me we'll get you fixed up."

Zero steps around Macbeth and I see everyone's eyes widen and my mouth drops open. She has bruises all over, a black eye and scratchers on her arms and legs and face. When she walks I can see a faint limp in her step. _What the hell happened?_ Her face is full of sorrow. Mr. Soper marches Zero to the nurse's office.

"What do you think happened?" Trixie asks

"I feel guilty now." Newton whines

"I hope she's okay." I mutter

The conversation is full of unanswered questions and Newton's whining about how guilty he feels about wanting to yell at Zero before. When she comes back out again with Mr. Soper Zero walks into the building, probably going to her room. I grab Newton and Trixie and race up to her door. I can hear a noise coming from behind it. It sounds like someone, meaning Zero, crying? Wow this is really messed up. I throw open her door and once again my mouth drops. She's not crying, she's jumping up and down on her bed whooping in complete happiness.

"_Now_ I'm confused." I say

"Guys!" Zero yells, jumps off the bed and embraces us in a bone crushing hug.

"Are you on something?" Newton asks

"Newton! I'm so sorry I didn't come to the sleepover, I left a message for Vin about it, but I couldn't call again because my phone got crushed, literally." She says releasing us

"Zero what happened to you?" I ask touching her face

Her face falls and I wish I hadn't asked. I like it when she's happy. Her ice blue eyes darken and look away from me towards the window. She shrugs and looks back.

"It's nothing, just a stupid mistake that I'll never make again, trust me." Her smile returns but it seems forced.

"That's good, but why were you so late?" Trixie asks

"Oh I was held back a bit and the taxi drove off without me so I had to walk. Hey it's lunch let's go and eat I didn't have breakfast."

That's when I realise that she's a lot skinnier than the last time I saw her. I watch as she takes the first couple of steps, but then I help her for the rest of the way. She keeps wincing and it's obvious that she was still hurt no matter what she says. In the cafeteria Macbeth comes up to us, an evil smile on her face.

"Zero can you come with me?" She asks sickly sweet

We watch as they leave. I don't know if it's my imagination but did Zero look _scared_?

**Hmmm what does Macbeth have install for our poor Zero? Only more chapters, time and posting will tell and readers yeah especially that last one. Please help me out guys and review. Thank you all so much to the two people that did! I love you guys :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow this story is going fast. We have reached the half way point my friends. I decided to update early because of all the really positive and touching reviews I got. It meant soooo much to me when I read them! Thanks :D Okay so what does Macbeth have install for Zero _now_?! Only reading will tell!**

ZERO

"Am I in trouble?" I ask

"Yes, you were late and missed my class. You have detention for a week as you know but I've already talked to your father about this and he has agreed."

"Agreed with what?"

"That every weekend you will come back home and I will teach you myself without Soper."

"No."

"No? You don't have a choice, it's either this or I expel you from Pinkerton."

"You can't do this!" I yell

"I already did!"

Macbeth walks off to her office and I'm left in the middle of the courtyard all alone.

"No…" I whisper

Macbeth was true to her word. Every weekend for the past three weeks I was forced to go back and every time I came back to school, I would have bruises all over my body. Thankfully Dad didn't hit me in the face or legs because otherwise Mr. Soper would see. At school Macbeth keeps a hawk like eye on me. In class I get hammed more than the other kids and she has started to call me Nothing, like Dad does. What's worse is the way those two are interacting with each other. They were made for each other. Today was no different. I woke up reading for school. Dad blocked my way to the door and said I had to make him breakfast first. I was about to say something back when Macbeth came out and leaned down close to my ear.

"Hurry Nothing, if you're late I'm going to put not just you but your so called friends on detention for a week and it will be all your fault. As it always is,"

I glared at her. Dad hit him for giving her that look. I rushed to the kitchen and made breakfast as fast as I possibly could. After I stole some money out of my dads wallet and caught a taxi to school. I wrote a letter that Macbeth had been the one to the burrow money so hopefully I won't get another beating for that. I race into school. I'm on time. Macbeth is waiting at the gate. She huffs and stalks off. I go up to my room and drop my stuff off. I open my curtains and raise an eyebrow as I see Macbeth leave school and hop in a taxi. She's probably going off to see my dad. Wonderful. The bell rings and I walk off to my first class. I take a seat next to Vin in Mr. Soper's class. He begins to talk about something but I can't concentrate. My head hurts. Half way through the lesson Miss Macbeth bursts in a bright smile on her face.

"Sorry Mr. Soper for the interruption but I have wonderful news. I'm getting married!"

"How wonderful Miss Macbeth." Mr Soper exclaims

I feel sick. No, this can't be true, they would never…and yet it has to be true. They were close but I always thought after mum…I hate him and her I hate them! I want to throw up. The colour drains from me, not that I had a lot anyway. I'm rooted to the spot, bug eyed and my jaw tight. She can't be my new stepmother. Not her, anyone but her. What about mum? Oh god I'm going to die. I can't live like this. They can't get married it isn't fair! No never!

"NO!" I scream and jump out of my chair.

The whole class looks up at me and Macbeth glares at me. I race towards her wanting to punch her in the face. Mr. Soper realises what my intentions are and grabs me. He's actually quite strong, but I fight back kicking and punching.

"I hate you! I'm sick of this, you can't marry him! I won't let you! Never, I hate both of you!" I continue to scream.

I wriggle out of Mr. Soper's grip and charge at Macbeth fury propelling me forward.

"Zero, no don't!" Mr. Soper yells

I come to a halt, why? I have no idea. I glare at Macbeth and she seems so pleased and scared at the same time.

"I won't because I'm not like him." I growl then scream in her face, "I hate you my life is hell!"

Then I run out of the class room at top speed to my room. I start to pack my bag, but stop and crumple to the floor, crying. Time passes by in a blur of tears. Macbeth is going to be my _stepmother._ The very thought forces me to, dash to the bathroom and throw up. I trudge back to my bedroom and start to cry again. Hours pass and a light knock on the door draws me from my tear stained pillow for a second before going back to crying into it. I can tell there's someone in the room, only one though. They sit next to me on the bed. Their calm and soothing voice reaches my ears. I can't tell what they're saying, but it helps to calm me down a bit. I lift my head off the pillow and stare up into the concerned face of Vin.

"Vin I…"

I break into tears again. He draws my shaking body against his. Warmth spreads through me, but it's not enough to silence my tears. An arm wraps around me and I burry my face into his chest.

"I'm here Zero, you're okay."

**Another bomb shell. Raise your hand if you would like Macbeth as a mother? Hmm I wonder why everyone has run out of the room screaming for mercy? Oh that's it because it's Macbeth! I'm soooo sorry Zero. You know the saying no pain no gain. Well in this case there's no gain. I'm evil. Anyway keep the reviews coming and I will try to update faster! Ta guys see you all later. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys. I managed to get enough time to myself to update. Sorry I didn't give you a heads up that I was going away on holidays. Anyway hope this chapter makes up for that. **

VIN

She can't stop crying. I've never seen Zero cry, but this is heart breaking. My shirt is soaked like I have been out in the rain. Her body shakes every time she lets out a cry which is always. I need to say something to her. What though? I don't even know what's going on. She's calming down now thankfully. After a while she looks up at me and my heart melts. Her ice blue eyes are red and wet. They scream for someone to comfort them huge and needy. Definitely different from the determined and tough look, but I prefer both. She sits up, but still close to me. I keep my arm around her and pluck up the courage to ask her questions.

"Zero what's wrong?"

"Don't leave me." She whispers

"I won't I promise, but what's wrong? I want to help you Zero."

"Macbeth is…is marrying my…my Dad." She begins to cry again, but not as strongly as before.

I sit there in a stunned silence. Macbeth is marrying Zero's Dad. That means that…Oh…

"Zero I'm so sorry. How do they even know each other?"

"That note Macbeth got to stay with someone, yeah well it was from my Dad. She stayed with him and me the whole holidays. Vin it was awful. Everyday I had lessons with her. Dad would beat me if I didn't do something right or just as entertainment. I wasn't allowed dinner usually, but I would sneak down at midnight to get something. If they weren't asleep though…I never had time for breakfast, I had to make theirs then it was lessons or more house work."

"Zero…" I breathe

"I was late on the first day back because Dad was beating me, I finally convinced him to let me go so Macbeth could punish me. That's the only reason I got back here. Every weekend since I had to go back there and it's…Vin I can't, I can't go back. She can't become my step mum, not her. I don't know what to do." She cries

"I promise you Zero, I won't let them take you. We'll think of something. We're INK if anyone can stop Macbeth it's us." I say

She looks deep into my eyes and smiles. I smile back and hug her tight. Too soon though she pulls away and glances at the door. Trixie and Newton are in it staring with sad expressions.

"We'll help you too Zero." Trixie says

"Wait how do you know?" I ask

"Vin you left your watch on. We heard the whole thing." Newton says

"Thank you" Zero says with a hiccup

I smile noticing the cogs turning in both Trixie and Newton's head.

"So what's the plan?" I ask

ZERO

On the day of the wedding I stand in front of my mirror refusing to come out. There is no way on this earth that anyone is going to see me in this disgusting thing. It's white with a laced skirt. My hair has little pearls entwined into it and flows over my shoulders thanks to the extensions Dad made me put in. I'm obviously not allowed to wear my headphones, but I do have a speaker in one of my ears. The dark eye makeup has been erased. The shoes, white again are flats thank god. I really can't walk in high heels. Trixie keeps banging on my door, yelling at me to come out. I swallow down the golf ball in my dry throat and put my hand on the door knob. The boys are going to laugh their heads off at this.

"If you laugh you'll be hanging off the roof for the rest of the week and I'm deadly serious about that." I snap and open the door slowly.

A gasps goes around. Trixie smiles with a shocked expression, Newton's trying so hard not to laugh, but also appears a bit in awe and Vin well, he seem speechless which is fine by me.

"Stupid I know so don't rub it in." I growl

"No you look, amazing!" Vin whispers

I raise my eyebrow at that. Of all the people to laugh it defiantly would have been Vin, actually it would be Newton, but I didn't expect that kind of reaction.

"Thanks," I blush, "But don't get used to it."

We walk to the stairs the others go down but I stop at the corner. Everyone, all of my class mates are down there waiting for Macbeth and me. No wait Macbeth is already down there in her dress which looks awful on her, she looks bored. Vin comes back up and stares at me.

"What are you waiting for let's get this over and done with?"

"Everyone is going to see me."

"So, it doesn't matter what they think, to me you're beautiful…and Trixie and Newton think that too of course." He rushes to add.

"Okay let's do this." I say and turn around the corner

As I walk down the stairs slowly trying not to trip over my stupid dress all eyes go to me, unfortunately. _Great now I'm defiantly going to trip._ I feel my cheeks heating up. Mouths drop open and I can hear people asking who I am. When they figure out that it's Zero the gothic weirdo they stare in disbelieve at me like everyone else. When I come to a halt at the bottom of the stairs people come up to me and complement my looks. When Hector comes up to me looking shy I feel even more embarrassed that someone feels shy in front of me. Usually no one is afraid to make fun of me unless it's to my face, but behind my back they do it all the time.

"You look really nice Zero. Hey sorry about Macbeth becoming you know you're…stepmother. That dress really suits you though and I never realised how blue your eyes were. That's probably because of that dark makeup huh?" Heckler stutters

"Um thanks you're the first person apart from my friends to realise that Macbeth is actually going to be apart of my family. Thanks for that." I say and smile

His cheeks turn red and I can see out the corner of my eye Vin's going red as well but for a completely different reason. Trixie and Newton grab his arms and hold him back. I pretend not to notice. Macbeth pushes past Hector savagely and eyes me.

"I don't like it. You need to change."

"Why what's wrong with it apart from the fact that it's hideous and I hate it, but you don't care about that?"

"How dare you talk to me like that, that's very rude." The kids here have gone quiet thankfully Mr. Soper isn't here yet.

"It's too late to change now and besides this is the only one Dad had unless you rather I wear something from my own wardrobe?"

"Fine then, let's get moving you're going to make me late." Macbeth says

"The cars aren't even here yet or are planning on walking Miss Macbeth?"

She growls and stalks over to the front gate to wait for the cars. Mr. Soper comes out and the cars pull up outside. I wish the trip would take longer. Now I'm waiting to walk down the isle. I watch the eyes of Pinkerton stare into the back of my head. I spot my friends in the second row. The serves begins. Then finally after hours the priest asks the one line I've been waiting for.

**Oh No! Zero stop this madness. Only 2 chapters left... :( better make them count then huh. Thank you to everyone that has reviewed this has almost gotten the same amount of reviews as High School Mayhem! I'm impressed and grateful. I mean it! Stay tuned for more. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. Wow wow and WOW! So many reviews :D thank you all sooooooooo much I would probably take up a whole page with m "so's" just to show you how much I really appreciate the reviews. But you're here to read the story not a page of so's. Alright warning this is extremely short and the last chapter is too.**

ZERO

"Speak now or forever hold your peace."

"I object!" I yell

Gasps rise up every where. I bet this never happens too often. I step forth, but freeze at the murderous glare my Dad is giving me. My palms are sweaty and I'm afraid my legs are going to buckle. I swallow down the gulf ball in my throat, stand up straighter and stare my Dad in the face shooting back the exact same glare. Now everyone knows where I get it from.

"You can't marry this woman. You're a monster and the two of you combined is signing my death sentence. You always told me not be a coward well for the first time I'm going to take a piece of your advice. I'm standing up for myself."

"Zero stop being selfish and sit down. You're ruining my day." Dad growls

"Yeah? Well you ruined years of my life! The amount of bruises I've collected should prove that. I'm going to the police right now. I can't stand another second of this."

That did it. I turn around and give the signal to my friends to call the police, which is a single tap on my leg. Trixie pulls out a phone. Newton pulls out the video camera and Vin gets ready with the sonic gun. When he triggers it a pulse that disrupts a person balance is emitted and they will fall. I take a step and a rough hand grasps my arm. I spin around glaring daggers at my father.

"You're not going anywhere, you little brat." He spits

"Let go of me." I say twisting out of his grip and sprinting to the steps.

A body, three times the size and weight of my own tackles me to the ground. A fist slams into my face, then stomach. I grab his hand right before it smashes my nose, but instead the other slams into my elbow and I swear I hear a cracking sound. Pain pulses through me. People are running everywhere. Mr. Soper looms over my Dad and tries to pull him off me. Surprisingly he does. Dad stumbles back a bit. An animal growl bellows out of his fowl mouth. His swings his fist back and I launch myself to my feet and stand in between Mr. Soper and a fist of steel. My vision gives out as it shatters into me. I fly backwards and as I do I see police enter the church. I feel the solid wall but not the ground. I loose consciousness before that.

**Like I said tiny and I'm really sorry for that. The last chapter will go up sometime this week hopefully. So stay tuned :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**NOOOOOO! It's the end. This story got so many reviews I'm starstruck! I can't thank you enough. Believe me. Okay sorry that this is a really short chapter and story...BUT! Nah I will tell you at the end ;P because I'm so nice **

VIN

I watch in horror as she tumbles to the ground at the base of a pillar. I want to get to her, but police are ushering us outside. I have to get to her, I need to. Everything is glued. Time is an illusion and blurs of figures rush past bumping into me. The wailing of an ambulance siren is itching at the back of my mind. I feel the seat of the bus, but don't see where it's heading. Pinkerton's gate looms over and all too soon I find myself in Headquarters with the others. I sit in a beanbag with Newton across from me and Trixie next to me in her swivel chair. Hours pass and when I look out the window it's dark. We agree to go to bed in silence. Sleep though is impossible and I lie there all night thinking of what Zero is doing right now.

Her Dad was arrested, but Macbeth got away with it saying that she had know idea he treated his daughter like that and that she's disgusted at herself for ever agreeing to marry him. I fired the stun gun at her Dad, but he just fell on top of Zero. It's my fault. I should have done it sooner. Now Zero's lying in the hospital in pain. My pillow is wet. I brush my hand over my cheek wiping the tears away, but more replace them soon enough. It's my fault, my fault and I fall asleep with that thought burning into my mind.

I wake up. My eyes are plastered together with tears. I dress quickly and run down to the cafeteria hoping Zero is there. She's not. It was a fool's hope. Trixie and Newton join me, but I don't eat. Class resumes as normal and thank god it's with Mr. Soper. Right after Zero got punched her Dad lashed out at Mr. Soper. Apparently though he only got hit once in the shoulder. He's not there in class as I walk in, Macbeth is instead. She does the usual yell and jump up and down routine, until there's a knock at the door. Mr. Soper comes in smiling and behind him is Zero.

Everyone goes silent. Her arm is in sling and her face is covered by a purple colour. I find myself standing up. I have no idea why, but when I look out the corner of my eye everyone else is doing the same. I walk down to her once again I'm not the only one. Everyone is asking if she's okay and commenting on how brave she was. I wish we were alone. I frown. Why? It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks and Zero can just walk away and no one will think any different of her. For once in my life I don't care about what anyone else thinks about me.

I shove Burt out of the way, stare straight into those wonderful blue eyes and kiss her. I'm kissing Zero and I don't give a damn. I hear gasps and I have to stifle my own when she kisses me back. I run my hand over her back a bit. She winces and I draw away breaking the kiss. We both look stunned. I smile and when she does as well I can't help but laugh. Everyone is silent again with there mouths hanging open in shock. Well except for Trixie and Newton who are just smiling smugly. They had guessed long ago.

"Zero I wanted to tell you that…Well I think I…I"

"For once you have nothing to say." She smirks

"It's just I –" I stutter

Zero kisses me this time. It's shorter than the first one, but I think I understand what she's trying to say.

"I get it." She says

I'm in love with the coolest, bravest, strongest and hottest girl in the world. Thank god I've finally figured it out because I'm never going to let go.

**Can someone please help me stop doing all these cheesy endings...? Although I wrote this two or so years ago so yeah. THANK YOU EVERYONE for all your awesome support. I'm awed by you guys. Seriously. Okay now drum roll...I have another story! YAY :D Again it's short and in my opinion not that good. Sorry it's the only one that is finished that I can post. SO STAY TUNED!**


End file.
